1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ice-cream machine for family use with a whisking vessel which is removable from the ice-cream machine body, and in particular it relates to an ice-cream machine of the aforementioned type wherein new and higher usefulness is obtained in comparison with the ice-cream machines for family use known up to now, allowing in particular an easy removal of the whisking vessel from the ice-cream machine body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The possibility of removing the whisking vessel from the ice-cream machine body involves the technical problem of obtaining, at reasonable costs, the coupling between the side walls of the vessel and the walls of its container, avoiding the formation of hollow spaces where, during the steps of ice-cream preparation, ice layers tend to form.
Said ice layers are actually highly undesirable in that, besides hampering cold transmission between the evaporator of the refrigerating circuit of the ice-cream machine and the vessel contents, at the end of the steps of ice-cream preparation they make the removal of the vessel from the ice-cream machine body very difficult.
From a previous patent application of the same applicant an ice-cream machine for family use is made known wherein, in order to obtain the most precise possible coupling between the vessel and its container to limit to the utmost ice formation, the vessel and its container present a truncated-cone configuration.
From a further previous application of the same applicant it is also made known an ice-cream machine for family use wherein, for the same objects as those of the aforementioned patent application, the side walls of the vessel container are formed by at least two different parts which are kept in close contact with the side walls of the vessel by elastic means which can be loosened.
Though in the ice-cream machines of said previous patent applications the formation of ice layers between the side walls of the vessel and those of its container is extremely reduced, it cannot be avoided that, during the steps of ice preparation, at least a film of ice forms between the side walls of the vessel and those of its container. Said ice film, which only very slightly hampers cold transmission between the evaporator and the vessel container, however makes the removal of the vessel from the ice-cream machine body very difficult and hard.
In fact the ice film between the vessel and its container, forms a very resistant element of cohesion which is hardly interrupted when the vessel must be removed from its container.
An object of the present invention is therefore to propose an ice-cream machine, for example of the type described and claimed in the aforementioned patent applications which allows, at the end of the steps of ice-cream formation, to quickly dissolve the film of ice between the vessel and its container in order to allow an easy removal of the vessel from the ice-cream machine body.